


bet it feels good coming down

by xiaojunrights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Role Reversal, i don't know i saw a video that reminded me of kunten and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojunrights/pseuds/xiaojunrights
Summary: After a long stressful two months, Ten has an idea to give Kun a peace of mind.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 61





	bet it feels good coming down

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song today i saw the whole world by pierce the veil  
> the song doesn't make sense with the story, but i just really liked that line

The quiet sound of an acoustic guitar being strummed filled the small apartment. The sun was starting to set outside, casting an entrancing shade of pink and orange on the lightly colored furniture. A small lamp was shining on the small coffee table beside the grey couch. The couch was decked out in soft, pastel blankets and pretty pillows. In the middle of the couch, Ten held the love of his life as their lips moved together in a beautiful rhythm.

This wasn’t like their usual kisses. It wasn’t hard and rushed. Ten couldn’t feel his lips bruising. Kun didn’t feel completely in control. Instead, Kun was straddling Ten’s lap, his white button up sliding off his shoulder as he pressed his body against the youngers, wanting nothing more than to be held by him. Kun’s heart felt like a million butterflies fluttering their wings as Ten repeatedly murmured “I Love You” and “You’re Beautiful,” into the kiss. His hands were carefully holding Kun’s waist, gently pulling him closer with every word.

Kun never realized how bad he wanted to be loved like this; how bad he wanted to be on the receiving end rather than the giving. It was always him giving the gentle praises and roughly pulling Ten into his lap for a quick make out session before work. It was always him giving Ten anything he asked for after a long day in the dance studio. It was always him holding Ten afterwards and telling him how loved he was, how beautiful he was. He was okay with that too. All he ever wanted to do was make sure Ten felt loved and happy. He almost wanted to cry at the feeling of receiving that back.

They never talked about switching roles. Ever since they met Kun was the one in control and Ten was more than happy being his sub. For two years that’s how it’s been. Sure, they relaxed the roles as they spent more time together, but never like this. Never had Kun found himself in the smaller lap, being praised after such a stressful day.

How this came to be? Well, Kun had been working a lot more lately. He owned a dance studio in Seoul that was expanding to Busan and Incheon. Ten wanted to help but he didn’t understand business, so he stuck to picking up more classes at the studio. When they met two years ago, Kun had just hired Ten as his newest dance instructor. Working with his boyfriend only meant Ten saw how stressed he was up and personal every day. He would come home late, eat dinner at the studio, and was constantly on edge. Ten couldn’t take it any longer. Kun was overworking himself and Ten had been denied sex for almost three weeks now. They needed a change.

When Friday night came along, Ten refused to let Kun stay late. The Busan opening was in exactly one week so getting Kun to leave with him at 4pm and not alone at midnight was a bit of a struggle, but somehow, he managed. Sadly, the car ride was met with Kun constantly on the phone and Ten rather annoyed. He couldn’t let the annoyance get the best of him though. He understood expanding the business was a huge deal and Kun just needed a little de-stressing.

Usually, Ten would simply get down on his knees and let Kun use him as he pleases, but tonight he had a different plan. When they got back to their loft, Ten made (or more so had a personal chef make and leave for him to warm up) Kun’s favorite dish along side a nice red wine and some candles burning behind them.

“What’s this all about?” Kun questioned, watching as Ten sat across from him after serving him his food. Even when they first started dating Ten wasn’t one for romantic dinners. He rather order a pizza, fuck afterwards, and then cuddle for a bit, and of course, Kun knew this all too well.

“I just wanted to do something different,” Ten shrugged, shushing Kun before he could question further. “Eat up before it gets cold.”

Once dinner was finished, Ten led Kun to the living room, telling him to get comfortable and rest while he does the dishes. Kun tried to protest, but Ten just ignored him. Instead he put on some soft music through the speakers to fill the loft while he cleaned up the kitchen and dining area. By the time he was back in the living room, Kun was sat up, typing away on his phone. Ten presumed it to be an email and had to hold back an eye roll.

“Baby,” Kun looked up at the pet name, only adding more suspicion to the night as Ten never once called him that. “How about you stop working for a little bit, yeah?” Ten sat down on the couch, gently pulled Kun’s phone out of his hand, while his other hand went up to play with the hair on the back of Kun’s neck. Oh, he must want sex, Kun thought.

“Kitten,” Kun sighed, pulling Ten’s hand away, setting it in the boy’s lap. “I know it’s been awhile but I’m just so tired right now. Can we just do it another night? I’m sorry.” Ten instantly shook his head.

“No, I just want to cuddle. That’s all,” he said, leaning back against the couch and pulling Kun with. It was different though. Ten didn’t wrap Kun’s arms around him like he usually would. Instead, Ten wrapped his own arm around Kun and pulled him to his chest. Kun looked up at him in bewilderment. Was Ten okay?

“You’re being weird,” Kun mumbled. Ten just rolled his pretty eyes and pulled Kun closer. Kun moved to pull Ten on his lap instead but Ten stopped him, forcing Kun to give into laying on his chest. Neither was used to this, but it was nice. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, enjoying the peaceful sound of the music playing through the speakers, Kun admittedly enjoying the feeling of Ten’s hand caressing his side.

“Kitten,” Kun spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence. “You don’t feel I’ve been neglecting you, right? I’ve just been so busy with work and I really should be paying more attention to you. I know our type of relationship requires more attention to one another and I haven’t been the best at that recently and I’m so sorry about that. I– “

“Kun,” Ten had to cut the older off. He sat up and pulled his dom with him. “Come here.” Kun looked at Ten in confusion, watching as Ten pulled him into his lap. Oh, this was definitely different. “I know work has been stressful and I’m not blaming you for that. I’m so proud of you for expanding the studio, that’s been your dream since the beginning. I’m just worried you’re not caring for yourself.

“You’ve continued to care for me even despite how busy you’ve been. Maybe not sexually, but you still check in on me and make sure I’m doing alright every day. Are you doing that for yourself though?” Kun frowned, looking down at his lap as he felt the heavy bags under his eyes and the exhaustion weighing down his body. Ten was right. Kun was disappointed in himself. “Look up at me.”

Kun lifted his head and Ten looked at him with the most loving eyes that he felt all the nerves that had been eating him alive for the past two months slipping away. “The openings will go great and your business will thrive. You’re the Qian Kun, you will succeed,” Ten word’s were so calming and reassuring. Kun needed this. “It will be okay, so please stop letting the stress eat you up,” Ten pouted, “I should be the only one eating you up.” Kun laughed and boy did Ten miss that sound.

“That was gross,” he chuckled, resting his foreheads against Ten’s.

“Yeah, it kind of was,” Ten giggled, staring at Kun once more as he slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together. Over the past two years, slow and gentle kisses had become a rarity. Both preferred things aggressive and fast, but that didn’t stop kisses like this one from being just as good. “I love you so much,” Ten mumbled against the older lips, Kun returning the same words. Kun moved to lay back with Ten on him, but Ten refused and held the man in his lap.

“What– “

“Shh, tonight’s about you.” Kun’s heart fluttered. Never once had he been held like this. Never once had he been the one being kissed so sweetly as his partner held him close, whispering sweet nothings against his lips. He felt so overcome with emotions, even as Ten moved to lay him on his back, carefully undressing him, telling him how beautiful his body is. Both mutually agreed Kun didn’t want to bottom and Ten didn’t want to top, so instead Ten rode him, doing his best to focus all his attention on Kun.

Ten wasn’t at all used to being the one using all his energy so Kun may have had to take over the control in the end, but neither minded. They were just overwhelmed with happiness and love.

That night Ten ran Kun a bath and the two soaked in the tub together while sharing sweet kisses and pretty laughs. They got into bed in their warm pjs and Kun held Ten, thanking him for the unforgettable night. He almost couldn’t comprehend how lucky he was to have someone like Ten in his life.

A month later after the openings of the Busan and Incheon locations, Ten and Kun were back to their usual dynamics. The sex was rough, Ten was a brat, and Kun was heartachingly in love (and just as successful as Ten had predicted).

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !
> 
> my twitter ; xiaojunrights  
> my instagram ; chuusays


End file.
